The first member of the matrix metalloproteinases (MMPs) family was discovered in tadpole tail undergoing metamorphosis by Gross and Lapiere in 1962. Now, nine human genes belonging to the MMP family and three genes encoding their inhibitors (tissue inhibitors of metalloproteinases/TIMPs) have been described, and it has become exceedingly clear that these enzymes play a central role in destruction of extracellular matrix in a number of disease processors, e.g., cancer, arthritis, glomerulonephritis, periodontitis, corneal ulceration, atherosclerosis, aneurysm, lung fibrosis, encephalomyelitis and tissue destruction in response to microbial infection. In addition, MMPs play a critical role in normal development and physiology, e.g., morphogenesis, ovulation, embryo implantation, tissue involution, wound healing, bone resorption, angiogenesis, and neurite outgrowth. Indeed, these enzymes are synthesized by a number of different cell types, and the production of many MMPs and TIMPs is precisely regulated at the transcriptional level by cytokines, growth factors and cellular transformation. This led to an explosive growth in this area of research among scientists with various scientific disciplines including physical chemistry (structure and function) biology and physiology (development, reproduction, morphogenesis), biochemistry and molecular biology (gene regulation, cytokines, signal transduction, enzymology) and medicine and dentistry (connective tissue diseases, infectious diseases and cancer). The First Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Matrix Metalloproteinases was held in the summer of 1993, and unified a diverse group of scientists to discuss the structure and function of MMPs and TIMPs and their roles in various physiological and pathological processes. The meeting was a great success. In the second conference in 1995, we will follow a similar format to discuss the most up-to-date scientific findings in all these areas of research by inviting researchers with national and international reputations. The goal is to create an atmosphere that will weave threads among investigators with common interests, and cross-fertilize those with more diverse approaches. To achieve these goals we will focus on themes such as molecular genetics and gene regulation, biochemistry of enzyme activation and inhibition, and the roles of these enzymes in a number of disease processes and in normal development and aging. To maintain the highly successful tradition set by the first GRC on this topic, the most distinguished and pivotal research must be featured. We are, therefore, requesting funds to partially support the 1995 GRC on "Matrix Metalloproteinases". These funds will be used to pay the registration and travelling expenses of prominent investigators from Europe, Japan, and Austria so that they can attend this meeting.